


hot

by rydellon



Series: el dorado au [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, its hot out and this is me complaining about it through my au and junmyeon, ships, the way ao3 spells suhos name disgusts me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/rydellon
Summary: it’s too hot.





	hot

it was hot. 

 

that may have been a bit of an understatement, junmyeon thought. he was sweating his ass off. 

 

tapping the glass of water on the table beside him, he filled it with water, bringing it up to his chapped lips. 

 

“oh my god, it’s so hot!” he whined. 

 

minseok frowned at him. 

 

“you know, you could just go belowdeck. i’m sure lay would be happy to turn on the air conditioning in your room.”

 

twin replies of “ _ no i wouldn’t”  _ and “no he wouldn’t” came out, making minseok hit the console in front of him lightly. 

 

_ “ow! fuck minseok that hurt!”  _ minseok smirked in satisfaction. 

 

“maybe if you stopped being annoying and turned the ac on in junmyeon’s room, he could stop bothering me up here, and jongdae and i could have some peace for once.”

 

_ “look, ok fine. there. junmyeon can go to his room now.” _

 

minseok looked over at junmyeon expetantly, but the other was alseep in his lawn chair. 

 

minseok sighed, presssing a button on his console that popped a sun shade over junmyeon. 

 

his friends were idiots. 


End file.
